Wish
by Brenda -The One And Only Me
Summary: Kagome and Inuaysha got into a huge fight, and Kagome cant take the pain anymore. She decides to use the one wish given to all priestess’ and that wish is to never see Inuyasha with here eye's ever again....
1. The Wish

**The Wish**

**Kagome sat there in the field alone and heartbroken. Her and Inuyasha had a fight that she thought that they could never resolve. **

'**_I cant live like this' _she thought. **

'_**I cant live knowing that what I want I cant have. I don't want to see him anymore. It hurts to badly to.' **_

**Then she realized that she could do that. She was told that every priestess could have only one wish, but they couldn't mess with love, or freewill. So she stood up, and put her hands in the way she was told when she finely found that wish.**

"**I Kagome, wish with all my heart, that I will never be able to see Inuyasha with my eye's." She yelled with her head held up to the sky.**

**She felt her knees buckle, and she knelt on the ground.**

"**Is this your wish Kagome…..What you truly want?" A voice said to her.**

"**Yes." was her reply, then she felt a little tingle. **

"**Wish granted." A voice boomed in the sky, then it was gone.**

'**_Finely, freedom.' _Was all she could think.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: This is REALLY short, I know, but the next one will be longer. This is only one of very many chapters to come.  **


	2. The Visitor

**The Visitor**

**Kagome was walking anywhere and everywhere. She didn't know where to go, or what to do. She walked and walked. She couldn't go home, no…not yet. So for the next week she walked, and rested when she needed to, bathed as soon as she found a hot spring, and ate when hungry. That's all she did. Inuyasha would sometimes pop up in her head, but she only pushed it away, out of her thoughts. She ended up in a village with no more then 50 people. They provided shelter for her, fed her, and made sure she was ok. Kagome thanked them and went on her way. As soon as she left the tiny village, she heard someone. **

"**Who's there?" She said putting her hand on her bow.**

"**Kagome, where the HELL have you been?" **

**She recognized that oh-so familiar voice. **

"**Inuyasha….What do you want?" She said coldly.**

"**I want you to come and help look for shards."**

"**Well sorry, cant help people I cant see." She said with a smile.**

"**What? Your….Blind!" Inuyasha said a little weird.**

"**No, I can see clearly thank you." **

"**Then what the hell?"**

**Kagome walked on, and bumped into an invisible figure. She fell on her ass.**

"**What the?" She said. **

"**What? Why did you walk into me Kagome? I was standing there, and it was as if you saw right trough me…Well it's like you didn't see me." Inuyasha said picking her up.**

**Kagome only felt someone and was lifted by the invisible person.**

"**I CAN'T see you, idiot." Kagome said with a laugh.**

"**What do you mean you cant see me?" **

**Kagome sighed.**

"**You know that wish every priestess gets?" She asked.**

"**Yes, what about it?" **

"**Well I wished that I could never see you with my eye's ever again. So to me, you aren't there, and I can only hear you." **

**Inuyasha didn't say anything. He jumped into a tree, and sat there.**

"**Fine, have it your way." He said running away.**

**But he just came back, to follow Kagome. She didn't notice only because he was silent. She walked along, and was humming. She started to song, and Inuyasha loved her voice, hung on every word that cam out of her mouth.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing By Shania Twain.**_

_**Hope life's been good to you,**_

_**Since you've been gone.**_

_**In doing fine now, **_

_**I've finely moved on,**_

_**It's not so bad,**_

_**I'm not that sad.**_

_**I'm not surprised just how well I survived,**_

_**I'm over the worst and I feel so alive.**_

_**I cant complain,**_

_**I'm free again.**_

_**Course:**_

_**And it only hurts when I'm breathing,**_

_**My heart only breaks when it's healing,**_

_**My dreams only die when I'm dreaming, **_

_**So I hold my breath, **_

_**To for get.**_

_**Don't think I'm lying around,**_

_**Crying at night.**_

_**There's no need to worry,**_

_**I'm really alright.**_

_**I've never looked back,**_

_**As a matter of fact.**_

_**Course**_

_**It only hurts when I breath.**_

_**Oh no I'll never look back, **_

_**As a matter of fact.**_

_**Course**_

_**(It only hurts)**_

_**Hurts when I'm breathing.**_

_**(Heart only breaks)**_

_**Breaks when it's healing.**_

_**(Dreams only die)**_

_**Die when I'm dreaming.**_

_**It only hurts when I breath.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome sang the song and then she sighed. **

"**Damn you Inuyasha……Why do I hurt over you?" She whispered.**

**Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked it up, and his heart was beating franticly. He Got an idea. He went and whispered something in Kagome's ear.**

"_**You Damn Wench! Your worthless!"**_

**Inuyasha whispered, hoping that Kagome would say something out loud. She did just that.**

"**What do I still hear you! Does love make the heart hurt more then just a friend loss? Why did I have to fall in love with you? ARRRRRRG!" Kagome yelled.**

**Inuyasha's heart did flips. He jumped into a tree so Kagome couldn't hear his heart that was beating uncontrollably. **

'**_She loves me? GOD HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID? Well….what am I gonna do?' _Thought Inuyasha. Then he got an idea.**

**He ran and stopped 10 feet in front of Kagome. She was just a foot away when he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, then into a deep kiss. Kagome was shocked, and didn't know what was happening. Then she realized that it was Inuyasha. She was to shocked to move.**

'**_What the? Inuyasha? Why?' _the thought, then broke the kiss.**

"**I…Inuyasha?" Kagome squeaked.**

"**Ka….Kagome….I…..I……God damn it! I LOVE YOU!" Inuyasha said. **

**It was easy for him, knowing she couldn't see him. Kagome looked up, wishing she could see his amber orbs.**

"**What? What d….did y…..you say?" She finely got out.**

"**I l-o-v-e y-o-u. That's what I said. I cant take it….It kills me knowing that you hate me so much….This is the last memory I want with you. I wanted to know what your lips felt like, and to always remember it. I know that you hate me so, that you don't want to see me. I understand…." He said.**

**Kagome was looking at were his face would be, and for some reason, could picture him. She looked at were his eye's would be and kept her eye's on what she wished to see. His eye's.. Inuyasha was alarmed when she was starring into his eye's. like she could see him.**

"**Really?" Is all Kagome could say.**

"**Yes, I understand if you hate me more for what I did." **

"**I don't hate you…..Never did….Oh Inuyasha…..I love you! I wish I could see you…" She started to cry.**

**Inuyasha held her closer, and then kissed her again.**

"**What do we do?" She said.**

"**I don't know…." Inuyasha said with a tear rolling down is face.**

'**_What the? A tear? Oh my…' _Inuyasha thought.**

"**Don't cry for me….I did a stupid thing…." Kagome said, then cried more.**

**Inuyasha picked her up, and ran off. He found a lake, and put her at the foot of a tree. He sat beside her, holding her in his arms. Kagome could hear his heart beat as she put her head on his chest. (with Inuyasha's help) She listened to every beat, and rubbed the invisible hand that was on hers. That night they slept under the tree and the stars.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_**Kagome." Boomed a voice.**_

_**Kagome looked around. She could see nothing but darkness.**_

"_**Who's there? Show yourself!" She yelled.**_

_**He knees buckled and she landed on her knees. A spirit appeared in front of her. The head of all the priestess's in all her glory.**_

"_**Kagome. You do not seem happy of the wish you received. Why so?"**_

_**Kagome took a second, and explained what happened. The goddess looked at her. She stepped forward, and took Kagome's hand. Kagome, shocked, started to cry. The goddess lifted Kagome's head. **_

"_**Do you wish to take back the wish I granted you?"**_

_**Kagome nodded. She couldn't talk with all the tears. The goddess chanted a song that sounded like a lullaby. Kagome fell out of sleep.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome awoke. She looked to see the hanyou in front of her. A tear escaped her eye. She was so happy. She out her hand on his face. Inuyasha woke up, and looked a little confused. Kagome traced his jaw line with her finger and put her hand on his chest. She kissed him, then another tear escaped her eye's.**

"**Oh Inuyasha!" She said hugging him.**

"**What? What's going on Kagome?" He asked.**

"**The goddess lifted the wish! I can see you again! I'm so happy!" She felt him kiss the top of her head. **

"**Thank you." he whispered into the air.**

**Kagome knew who he was talking to. But then Inuyasha heard a voice.**

'_**Your welcome, Inuyasha.' **_

**The voice he didn't recognize, but knew that it was the goddess. He was just happy that Kagome could see him and that she was happy to.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing it! Lol  **


End file.
